


Blood Puddle

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatori is woken up in the middle of the night by a panicking maid who found Akito lying a pool of blood. Luckily Shigure knows exactly what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Puddle

~ Blood Puddle ~

Hatori was used to being called upon at all hours of the day (and night) to go and take care of Akito. However, that did not mean he was prepared to deal with a panicking maid bursting into his room and shrieking incoherently about finding Akito laying in a pool of his own blood, clutching his stomach, maybe dying, probably from an assassination attempt by Ren.

By the time Hatori got the girl to calm down and speak coherently enough to tell him what was wrong, quite a bit of time had passed. Hatori was just starting to pack up his doctor's bag to go see to Akito, when the door slid open and Shigure entered, carrying Akito in his arms.

"I wondered what was taking you so long and thought it might be faster if I brought Akito to you," Shigure explained. "It's nothing really, she started her period while she was alseep and woke up with bad cramps. I already gave her some aspirin."

Hatori sighed. Now he'd have to erase the maid's memories - Akito being female was supposed to be a secret.

~end~


End file.
